The disclosures herein relate generally to portable computer docking at a docking connector, and more particularly, to docking a portable computer at a docking connector supported either vertically or horizontally.
Desk space is considered one of the more important aspects of computer design. Many consumers place a very high priority on desk space usage in a computer purchase. Consumer preferences for mobility have increased the availability and consumption of portable computer systems. These portable computer systems, however, based on the compact size of the system, may not include many of the features of a desktop computer system. Accordingly, many portable computer users purchase docking stations to facilitate the connection of their portable computer to external features such as larger external memory, larger external monitor, and other amenities not commonly available on portable computers.
Traditionally, a docking station for a portable computer is placed underneath the portable computer. While this serves the purpose of allowing the user to access the desktop features such as the external monitor and memory, this solution is inadequate in terms of efficiency of desk space usage.
Therefore, what is needed is a docking station that can completely remove the portable computer from the desk space.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a docking station that can be vertically supported or hung from a wall or other support member. To this end, a docking station includes a substantially planar base. A docking connector is provided on the base. A mounting member is attached to the base. The mounting member is attachable to a support so that the planar base extends in a substantially vertical orientation.
Several advantages are achieved by the method according to the illustrative embodiments presented herein. The embodiments provide for extremely minimized desk space use. Very little redesign is needed from existing docks. Furthermore, the portable computer can be docked at an ergonomically correct height and angle. Finally, the docking station can function as a traditional horizontal docking station.